Karl Anderson def. Finn Balor (Judgment Day 2017)
put the final bullet in his friendship with Finn Balor in their No Holds Barred Street Fight]] Karl Anderson def. Finn Balor (No Holds Barred Street Fight) Results Judgment Day was not about "Demon Kings" or "Clubs", It was about retribution on the part of Balor and solidifying himself on the part of Anderson. The street fight started when Anderson was making his slow and steady entrance in front of the London crowd when Balor jumped over the top rope and took Anderson off his feet and the fight spilled all over the ringside area and eventually saw the incorporation of kendo sticks and steel chairs. Balor's resilience was no match for Anderson's obsession to destroy his former best friend, including a multitude of Stun Guns, including one on a steel chair. Anderson's obsession turned into arrogance when he tried to introduce a ladder into the mayhem but Balor (with blood in his eye) tossed himself over the top rope, who barely caught Anderson and with that mistake, Anderson tossed Balor off the steel steps but it turns out Balor has other friends when Luke Gallows arrived to try and talk some sense into his tag team partner but Anderson was in no mood to explain himself and that momentary distraction provided Balor the time to recover and unleash on the man that cost him the World Heavyweight Title. After introducing a table into the fray, Anderson took advantage of the blood in the face and unleashed a ruthless assault on "The Prince", including a powerbomb through the table and a brutal stomp on Balor while his neck is trapped between a chair all the while Gallows was standing witness to this assault before finally having enough and walking away all the while Anderson shouting "This is YOUR friend" before finally putting Balor to bed with another Stun Gun but this time on the steel grail on the ramp to pick up the win and earn a future World Heavyweight Championship match. Karl Anderson has put the final bullet in his friendship with Finn Balor. Preview It has come down to this, once closer than friends, now bitter enemies, Finn Balor will get his shot at revenge against the man who cost him the World Title at King of the Ring, his now former best friend, Karl Anderson. Their history goes all the way back to their time together in Japan (possibly even further) Finn Balor and Karl Anderson were inseparable they are founding members of the notorious Bullet Club faction that ran rough shot over New Japan until their departures (respectively) many years apart. Finn Balor took the WWE by storm, winning the NXT Championship, Hardcore Championship and eventually the World Heavyweight Championship. When Karl Anderson finally made it to the WWE (alongside Luke Gallows) he accomplished tag team success and eventually reunited with his best friend. On that dreadful night in San Juan, Finn Balor was on the verge of retaining his World Heavyweight Title against the man that cost him months of his career, Big E Langston, and just when it looked as if the referee was about to count to 10, a hooded figure appeared on the apron and proceeded to attack "The Demon King" and everyone eventually recognized him as Karl Anderson. After hitting a Machine Cutter on Balor, Anderson walked to the ramp and watched on as Langston capitalized to pick up the win and the World Heavyweight Title. On Smackdown Live Episode 52, Karl Anderson continued to show his true colors when he purposely left Luke Gallows wondering his whereabouts all evening and idly watched in the locker room as his tag team partner was decimated by Sanity. On Smackdown Live Episode 53, Anderson took part in a No.1 Contender's Triple Threat Match with the winner facing Big E Langston for the World Heavyweight Title at Judgment Day, as "The Machine Gun" was on the verge of victory, familiar music glared throughout the arena and out from the smoke was "The Prince" Finn Balor and he had vengeance in his eyes as he stormed the ring to finally confront the man who betrayed him but as expected, Anderson slid out of the ring and ran threw the crowd and eventually to his car, getting away from his vengeful former best friend. On the same night Finn Balor put his rematch for the World Title on hold in exchange for a fight against Karl Anderson (with Ric Flair injured) Stephanie McMahon stepped up and made the fight official with the added stipulation that it will be a No Holds Barred Street Fight, much to the delight of Balor.Category:2017 Category:Year IV Category:WWE Judgment Day Category:Smackdown Live Category:Finn Balor Category:Karl Anderson Category:The Club Category:The Balor Club Category:The Bullet Club